1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel method for synthesizing an organometallic complex such as an organoiridium complex. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel method for synthesizing a triarylpyrazine derivative. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to 5,6-diaryl-2-pyrazyl triflate used for the above synthesis methods. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each including an organometallic complex synthesized by the above synthesis method.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element in which an EL layer is provided between a pair of electrodes is a self-luminous light-emitting element in which carriers (holes and electrons) are injected from the pair of electrodes by application of an electric field and recombined in the EL layer to generate energy, so that light is emitted.
An organic compound is mainly used as an EL material for an EL layer in a light-emitting element and greatly contributes to an improvement in the characteristics of the light-emitting element. For this reason, novel organic compounds improved from various angles have been developed. When the organic compound contains impurities such as a halogen element, the characteristics of the light-emitting element deteriorate. To solve this problem, element characteristics are improved by reducing impurities by purification by sublimation (e.g., Patent Document 1).